Une louve à Versailles
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: Roxane est une jeune délinquante qui vie au XXI siècle, et qui défit toute autorité. Mais un jour, elle prend une balle perdu et se vois transporté au XVIII siècle.
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiens pas, sauf Roxanne (Roxas) qui est de moi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**  
 **XXI**

.  
 _10 /12/2016_  
.

-Attrapez-la, vite !  
-Chef, elle a disparu.  
-Ça fait cinq fois qu'elle nous échappe.  
-On l'aura la prochaine fois.  
Je regarda les flics s'en aller. Et une fois que je fus sûre qu'ils étaient bien partis, je sortis de ma cachette pour me diriger vers une fontaine. Si les flics croient qu'ils m'auront un jour, ils peuvent toujours courir. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Roxanne, la louve solitaire. Je plongea les mains dans l'eau pour faire disparaître la peinture que j'avais utilisée pour taguer le mur du commissariat. J'essuya mes mains sur mon jean troué et remarqua quelque chose dans ma poche. Je sortis un bout de papier chiffonné et le déplia. C'était mon cours d'histoire. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Surtout que j'avais eu un neuf sur vingt. Ça peut paraître peu, mais pour moi c'était un record. Je me foutais complètement de l'école et encore plus des cours. Je séchais souvent pour traîner avec une des bandes du quartier. Je ne faisais partie d'aucun groupe, car pour moi des amis, surtout des faux, ne servaient à rien. Voilà d'où vient mon surnom. Je regarda à nouveau la feuille. L'histoire de la Révolution Française était intéressante, surtout sur un point. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou au dix-huitième siècle, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé. Bien sûr, il y a eu la liberté de la femme, et heureusement pour moi car il est hors de question que je porte une robe un jour. Mais il y a toujours des gens qui meurent de faim ou de froid de nos jours, sans compter les guerres. Je chiffonna à nouveau le papier et le balança dans une poubelle. A quoi nous sert d'apprendre l'histoire si on répète toujours les mêmes erreurs. Je m'assis sur le banc, à côté d'un homme louche en train de lire. Je n'avais pas peur. La dernière fois que je suis tombée sur un mec qui voulait me faire une chose pas très catholique, il a vite déchanté. Je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'ai rendu service à la société, en l'empêchant de procréer. Puis l'homme se leva et partit en laissant son drôle de livre. Si ça avait été un portable je l'aurais pris sans discuter, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un vieux livre ?  
-Monsieur, vous avez oublié votre…  
Mais l'homme avait déjà disparu.  
-Il court vachement vite.  
Je regarda le livre que je tenais. Ça avait l'air d'être un vieux livre, et avec un peuxde chance je pourrai en tirer un bon prix.  
-La Rose de Versailles., lis-je à haute voix.  
Je l'ouvris par curiosité. Mais à peine avais-je commencé à lire que j'entendis un coup de feu. Je ne m'en préoccupa pas, bien trop habituée à ce bruit. Ce qui me préoccupa, c'est le liquide rouge qui goutta sur le livre. Je posa mon regard sur ma poitrine, et vis une tache rouge qui s'élargissait de plus en plus. Ma vue se brouilla, et tout devint noir.  
.

 _XX/XX/XXXX_

.  
Je me réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, et me releva tant bien que mal. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix.  
-Qui êtes-vous ?, me demanda un homme habillé bizarrement.  
Un second s'avança et sortit un sabre de son fourreau.  
-Comment oses-tu interrompre le mariage du dauphin et de la dauphine ?!  
-Oh, calmez-vous. Je sais pas ce que vous avez pris mais faut arrêter la drogue, ça ne vous réussit pas.  
L'homme au sabre se précipita vers moi. Je réussis à l'éviter, mais ce que je croyais être un sabre en plastique déchira mon t-shirt et me laissa une balafre sanguinolente sur le bras.  
-Merde, c'était mon t-shirt préféré.  
Je serra le poing et envoya un crochet du droit à mon assaillant, celui-ci tomba par terre, évanoui et le nez en sang. Ces copains voulurent l'aider, mais malgré leur surnombre, je réussi à en assommer plusieurs, même si mon t-shirt était foutu. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis quelqu'un crier:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais Oscar ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis un choc derrière ma nuque, et je perdis à nouveau connaissance.

Je me réveilla dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule, avec toujours un mal de crâne.  
-J'espère que l'expression "jamais deux sans trois" ne va pas se réaliser.  
-Tu es enfin réveillée.  
Je me redressa trop brusquement, ce qui me donna des vertiges. De l'autre côté des barreaux se trouvait un grand blondinet plutôt mignon. Je réussis à me lever et lui demanda:  
-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Où je suis ? Et qui es-tu ?  
Il eut un petit rire.  
-Une question à la fois. Saches que tu as dormi pendant vingt-quatre heures, et la suite c'est à toi de me la dire.  
J'essaya de me souvenir.  
-J'étais en train de lire sur un banc quand soudain j'ai reçu une balle perdue.  
Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine, là où la balle m'avait traversée, mais je ne trouva rien. Même la tache de sang sur mon t-shirt déchiré avait disparu.  
-Alors ça c'est bizarre.  
-Tu peux le dire, surtout que tu es apparue comme par magie en plein milieu de la cérémonie. C'est ce qui nous fait venir à ta deuxième question. Saches que tu es dans un des cachots de Versailles.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible. J'étais encore à Bordeaux hier.  
-Et pourtant je peux te certifier que nous sommes bien à Versailles.  
Un second homme arriva avec un plateau repas.  
-Il est réveillé ?, demanda celui-ci.  
-Te voila André. Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Je suis parti chercher de quoi nourrir le prisonnier.  
-C'est gentil de ta part.  
-Oui, LA prisonnière te remercie., fis-je en appuyant sur le "la".  
Il en laissa tomber le plateau.  
-Quoi ?! Tu es…  
-Une femme ? Oui. Ou plutôt une fille vu que j'ai dix-sept ans.  
-Mais c'est impossible. Une femme ne s'habillerait jamais comme ça.  
Le blondinet le regarda surpris.  
-On est au vingt-et-unième siècle je te rappelle, fis-je. Les femmes ont le droit de s'habiller comme elles le souhaitent.  
Le dénommé André regarda le blond.  
-Je crois que tu l'as frappée un peu trop fort.  
-Désolé de te contredire., fit le blond. Mais on est le dix-sept mai mille sept-cent-soixante-dix.  
J'éclata de rire devant cette absurdité, mais j'arrêta devant leur regard qui ne plaisantait pas.  
-Le dix-huitième siècle ? Sérieux ?  
-Sachez jeune fille que je ne mens jamais.  
C'est au tour d'André de regarder le blond avec un air surpris.  
Je me précipita sur les barreaux.  
-Alors coupez-moi la tête sur-le-champ.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?, demanda le blond.  
-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je porte des robes en dentelle, en froufrous ou autres horreurs.  
-Il y a peut-être une autre solution.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Quel est ton nom ?  
-Roxanne.  
-Dis-moi Roxanne, tu te bats bien, que dirais-tu de faire partie des Gardes Françaises ?  
-Tu n'y penses pas ?!, s'exclama André.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?, lui répondit le blond.  
Je réfléchis à cette proposition.  
-Je croyais que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans l'armée à cette époque.  
-C'est pour ça que, si tu acceptes, tu porteras le nom de Roxas. Je dirai au roi que tu es un de mes cousins éloignés. Avec de la chance, ça t'évitera la peine de mort.  
J'hésita encore un petit peu, puis soupira :  
-Ai-je le choix ?  
-Tu as pris la bonne décision.  
Le blond prit un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte de ma cellule, de laquelle je sortis.  
-Suis-moi. Je vais te trouver un uniforme à ta taille.  
Je le suivis hors du cachot.  
-Au fait, pour ta troisième question, je suis Oscar François de Jarjayes.  
Je souris. Non seulement il me sauve la vie, mais c'est qu'il est mignon en plus.  
-Et je suis une femme.  
Je m'arrêta sous le choc. Une femme ?! Alors ça, ça me la coupe.  
Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage.  
Au dix-huitième hein ? Quelque chose me dit que ça va être intéressant.  
.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction.**


	2. Jalousie et complot

**L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiens pas, sauf Roxanne (Roxas) qui et de moi.**

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review voici le deuxième chapitre.

 **vava:** Merci pour ta review

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**  
 **Jalousie et complot**  
.

Je regarda mon reflet dans le miroir, et remit mon uniforme comme il faut. Ça me faisait bizarre. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je rentrerais un jour dans les ordres, je lui aurais envoyé mon poing en pleine face. Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.  
-Oscar et André sont prêts pour le départ, ils n'attendent plus que toi.  
-Merci grand-mère.

C'était la grand-mère d'André, et celle qui avait élevé Oscar depuis l'enfance. Quand Oscar m'avait amenée chez elle et m'avait présentée, grand-mère m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Ça me faisait drôle car je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi gentil avec moi, mais je l'aimais bien. Je rejoignis Oscar qui venait juste de sortir et qui se dirigeait vers son cheval.  
-Écoute Roxas, me dit grand-mère. Es-tu conscient du fait que c'est aujourd'hui que son altesse Marie-Antoinette doit se rendre au château de Versailles pour la première fois ?  
-Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtise, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je te connais déjà assez pour savoir que tu es une vraie fripouille !  
-Grand-mère !, s'exclama André. Laisse Roxas un peu tranquille.  
-André, je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
Je me dirigea vers ma monture, et malgré que ce fut la première fois que je montais à cheval, j'y arriva sans trop de difficultés. Le cheval protesta un peu. Quand Oscar m'avait demandé de choisir une monture, j'avais tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour cette magnifique jument aussi noire que la nuit. On avait essayé de me faire changer d'avis, comme quoi elle était bonne pour l'abattoir car elle n'écoutait pas les ordres. Mais c'était justement ça qui m'avait plu chez elle.  
-Tout doux ma belle.  
Elle se calma et nous pûmes partir.  
Pendant le trajet on discuta un peu.  
-Dis donc Oscar, commença André. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu très populaire à la cour. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, parce que toutes ces grandes dames te dévorent des yeux.  
-Et toi fais attention, tu parle trop, répliqua Oscar.  
Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Si ces dames connaissaient la vérité...

.  
On arriva bien vite au château et à peine rentrés à l'intérieur, des dames se dirigèrent vers Oscar.  
-Oscar, tout le monde ne parle que de votre bravoure et de votre courage., fit l'une d'elles.  
-Dites-nous combien de traîtres avez-vous éliminé, demanda une seconde.  
J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
-Excusez-moi, fit Oscar avant de s'en aller.  
Plus j'avançais, et plus j'avais du mal à me retenir, mais le regard noir que me lança Oscar m'enleva toute envie de rire. On se dirigea vers la salle où devait avoir lieu le bal donné en l'honneur du dauphin et de la dauphine. Je sens déjà que ça va être à mourir d'ennui. Oscar et moi, on s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce pour surveiller l'arrivée du couple royal. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre, et une fois assis la musique débuta.  
Comme je le craignais, je m'ennuya et je regretta Soprano. Puis Antoinette se leva et commença à se diriger vers nous. Soudain elle s'arrêta et fixa une personne. Je suivis son regard et tomba sur une autre dame qui regardait la future reine d'un oeil mauvais. Je me retourna vers Oscar et lui demanda:  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est madame la comtesse Du Barry. Je te conseille de l'éviter le plus possible.  
Puis la dauphine arriva vers nous.  
-Comment allez-vous mon cher Oscar ?  
-Bien Votre Majesté.  
-Et vous Roxas ?  
-Je m'emmer-Aïe !  
André venait juste de m'écraser le pied.  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Il y avait un moustique.  
Je t'en foutrais des moustiques.  
Puis la dauphine prit congé, suivie par un groupe de femmes.  
Quelque jours plus tard, je vis la Du Barry avec une toute nouvelle robe encore plus ridicule. Et en voyant ça, je me dis que l'uniforme n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.  
Antoinette apparut peu après et se dirigea vers nous.  
-Bonjour mon cher Oscar. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
-Bien altesse.  
-Oscar, pourquoi ne dansez-vous jamais, et pourquoi ne bavardez-vous jamais avec moi ? Que diriez-vous de venir dans mon boudoir ?  
-Merci votre altesse, mais je suis le capitaine de la garde. Et si je suis au château de Versailles c'est parce que mon devoir m'y a conduit.  
La pauvre princesse avait l'air déçue. Soudain je sentis André me pousser.  
-Mais Roxas serait ravi de vous accompagner !  
-Mais bien sû…QUOI ?!, m'exclamais-je.  
-Mais ça sera avec grand plaisir.  
-HEIN ?!  
André me poussa encore plus fort.  
-Allez, ne fais pas attendre son altesse.  
-André, tu me le payeras., grognais-je tout bas pour ne pas que la dauphine ne m'entende.  
Je la suivis jusqu'à ses appartements.  
-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?, me demanda t-elle.  
Est-ce que j'ai une tête à boire du thé ?  
-Mais volontiers votre altesse.  
Elle versa du thé dans une tasse et me la tendit.  
-Alors mon cher Roxas, d'où venez-vous ?  
Facile.  
-De Bordeaux.  
-J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'on y trouve du bon cru. Et de quelle famille venez-vous ?  
Joker.  
-Je viens d'une petite famille qui cultive les vignes depuis plusieurs générations.  
-Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Versailles ?  
Et pourquoi la lune est ronde ? Je t'en pose des questions ?  
-Car je ne voulais pas reprendre l'affaire familiale.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
Elle m'énerve avec ces questions.  
-Je voulais rentrer dans la garde française.  
Je suis resté piégé pendant une heure à répondre plus ou moins facilement à ses questions. Au bout d'un moment, j'en eus assez.  
-Désolé votre altesse, mais le devoir m'appelle.  
Je pris congé, et une fois dans le couloir je me pressa de chercher ce sale traître d'André. En chemin, j'entendis toutes sortes de rumeurs. Sur des choses comme de quel côté penchait la préférence d'Oscar entre son altesse ou la Du Barry. Pff, bande de vautours. Je retrouva Oscar et lui rapporta ce que j'avais entendu.  
-Tous ces vils flatteurs sons écœurants.. Ils ne savent pas pour qui prendre parti. Ils s'interrogent sur le plus avantageux.  
-Oscar. Est-ce que tu as décidé qui tu allais aider ?, lui demanda André.  
-Je ne prendrais parti pour personne. Je préfère attendre et compter les points. Il y en aura bien une qui saura vaincre l'autre.  
Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire. J'aimais bien Oscar, aussi bien sa personnalité que son physi...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?!  
On rentra dans le domaine des Jarjayes et je vis André se précipiter vers nous.  
-Comment ?, s'exclama Oscar. Ma mère va devenir dame de compagnie de la comtesse Du Barry ?  
-Oui, je viens juste de l'apprendre, répondit André.  
-Elle essaye de gagner ma sympathie en utilisant ma mère.  
Une voix se fit entendre.  
-Oscar !,s'exclama son père. Il se trouve que c'est un ordre du roi.  
-Comment ?!, s'exclama Oscar sous le choc.  
Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Si la Du Barry pense pouvoir manipuler Oscar, elle risque de se piquer avec ses épines si elle ne fait pas gaffe.

.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **désolé il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça viendra par la suite.**

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction.**


End file.
